I'm Still Standing
by SpaceWonder368
Summary: After a year of a traumatic event in Beach City in abolition, Steven must reunite the Crystal Gems to face a danger that could mean doom to our heroes.
1. Chapter 1: Tragedy

I'm Still Standing

By Zaynah Richardson

Date Originated: 3/30/14

Genre: Adventure/Supernatural

Theme: Harry Potter Theme Song(Hegwig's Theme)

**PLOT: **_After a year of a traumatic event in Beach City leaves abolition, Steven finds the Crystal Gems in more danger than ever before. Two of them are missing, and a certain villain is hunting them down. Chaos erodes the place as Steven finds a missing, amnesiac Pearl who has no memories of past events. And he finds Amethyst fighting hand to hand combat with the bounty hunter and the battle's been going on endlessly, and Garnet is traveling into the bowels of a dark dimension. But in which the bounty hunter has them all, they are all sent to the dark dimension, in which it is like HECK. How can one event lead to such chaos? And what will they do?_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: TRAGEDY**

It was a battle left in millions of deaths. The once beautiful town by the beachside is now in chaos. Everything was _unscathed_, in ruins. Dark, wet, and gray. Beach City was no longer a bright and happy place. Don't believe me? Take a look for yourself.

Most of the city was submerged into water. Boats and yachts were capsized, floating, along with pieces of wood and bricks. Everything was saturated, deserted. And chaos erodes this very spot.

There was once a team of four noble warriors known as the _Crystal Gems_. Strong, smart, nimble, epic. They once saved Beach City...from the deep and dark entity from the depths of outer space. But now, they were scattered, separated.

Now, you are all wondering what could of cause this madness...correct? Well, let's take a look and see what happened to Beach City...

* * *

Thunderclaps of horror commences in the town, the very much fear sinks into the screaming citizens. There was a massive monster bellowing in anger, slashing its tentacles at its victims. Two warriors fled to the scene, attacking with all their mighty strength.

One warrior smashed her gauntlets into the monster's mouth, punching its teeth out. But, if memory serves right, she was escaping from that mouth filled with teeth sharp as _razor blades_. She leaps out and serves the creature a good punch in the eye. Nasty blood spurs from the eyeball, knocking the Gem down without a fight.

"GARNET!"

Yelled a child's plea. It was so sad, so horrible the situation was, even for the young boy: Steven Universe. Rage filled this child as he witnessed his leader being smashed into a skyscraper, clashing onto the street. The Gem on his belly button sparked, summoning his shield at once.

He tossed his shield at the grotesque creature, darting to it. He breathed heavily, his heart raced, anger ached his body. His field of vision was _blurry_ as he charged faster and smoke rising to his nostrils caused him to hack.

He couldn't. Stop. Running. He. Couldn't. Stop. Attacking. He followed the feeling of his _gut_, and that's what makes him a _Crystal Gem_. His own way of being himself makes him a hero.

He lastly takes a glimpse at the monster, zooming his shield forward. However, he wasn't prepared for being _whacked _in the head by a tentacle. Seeing stars, Steven passed out _cold_.

And who says that lighting can't strike twice at the same time?

_What a shocking day it came when that happened to be true._

* * *

To Be Continued

Alright guys, tell me what you think. I hope I can continue in the future.


	2. Chapter 2: Pearl

I'M Still Standing

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is Chapter 2, and I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: PEARL**

The entire beachside was flooded, soaked. Damp and dark. The only sound that traced for miles was the sound of that monster. While the others are taking care of that, Pearl would have to deal with her own dilemma. Facing this creature was a _huge _problem.

It was a water serpent, clearly manipulating water as its own power. Pearl launched a spear at the serpent, watching it being sliced in the tail. The serpent roared, releasing pockets of water at the Gem. Pearl focused on the sight of the creature, then at the rushing water. She jumped onto a tree, and throws a branch at it. The serpent smashed its tail on the ground, sending shockwaves among it.

Pearl then fell ten feet to the ground, smashing it with her own fall. She shaked her head as she tried to fight off her daze, and she gave the creature a cold stare. With an angry battle cry, she grabs a sword from her own collection of swords, attacking the serpent in the sides, as hard as she could. Blood rushed from the cuts, blinding Pearl with it.

Pearl dropped her sword, rubbing her eyes to get the substance off of her face. She was unaware of what was going to happen next. The serpent pushed her to the depths of the ground, forming a crater, along with several hits.

Pearl then leaps from the crater, breathing heavily. She blinks in awe as the serpent came closer. It dragged her against the ground, using her as a bat to harm citizens. It flung her against skyscrapers, which every single one fall. Pearl then fell on top of a van, then back on the street. The serpent then caught her in its grasp, shocking her with electricity.

It punched her so hard that she flew into a window of a building, and glass shatters all over the street. Pearl struggled to get up, she saw dark spots clouding her vision. The serpent lashed out at her, and _every _move made it even more difficult for Pearl to fight.

An explosion then sparked near the monster, causing it to release Pearl. What stood in front of the Gem were Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven. Garnet charged at the serpent for a fist to tail fight and so did Amethyst, slashing her whip at the creature.

Steven stares at Pearl and kneels down to her, concerned. "Pearl, are you okay?" Pearl moaned, her eyes slowly snapping open, "Ste...ven...run...its...dangerous...no...no use...serpent...ch...charging..." Steven couldn't register what she was saying. It was slurred and slow. He sighed and summoned his shield. "I'll be back."

Pearl staggered forward. She coughed hard as her head spun and her gut churned, forcing her to heave. The cool, gentle was her only comfort, and her time to think. There must be someway to stop this menace, but what? It was water, and what evaporated water was _heat_.

She wonders and wonders. Yet, she was too weak to do her own plan. She gasped as the creature grabbed her, and she heard hostility from her partners at the serpent.

Everything seemed like a _blur _to her. She felt gravity pull her as she once again flew through midair. The faster she went, the farther she was from the team. She felt her head strike a hard piece of metal or iron. Whatever it was, it was so hard and so fast that everything in her vision turned _black _in an instant. Everything turned _dark_.

The Gems' jaws hanged open as they watched the unconscious Gem being tossed into a wide ranged, blue sparkling spectrum of the sea. Horror flicked in their eyes.

"**PEARL**!"

Anger wrenched into them, and they hatefully lunged at the monster. As Garnet and Amethyst were fighting, Steven(while fighting)wonders and worries about Pearl. She'll come back, won't she? He couldn't handle this much longer. His fist crushed the core of the creature, causing it to implode. Citizens cheered as it was defeated, elated.

Steven still wonders about Pearl. He dashes into the ocean, desperately trying to find her. He sunk deeper, searching and searching, but she was no where to be found. Garnet and Amethyst yank him from the ocean, sadness creasing in their faces.

Garnet sighed as she spoke, "C'mon, we have work to do." Steven had tears in his eyes, taking one last glimpse at the ocean before he and the Gems leave.

Still, one thought clicked in his head:

_She'll come back, will she?_

* * *

To Be Continued

Pearl is alive guys, don't worry. She's just missing for a while, but she WILL be found.

Anyway, I've been thinking about the next chapter called 'Missing', and I have a thought:

How would you guys feel if I showed Pearl's past a bit in a flashback? Or would how the others felt when Pearl was missing?

Just tell me your thoughts and review!


	3. Chapter 3: Missing

I'm Still Standing

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is Chapter 3 everybody, I hope you guys can enjoy it! I made this one very special!

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: MISSING**

It took over six hours to defeat that monster and help guide the citizens to safety. The Gems and Steven searched all over for Pearl, but found nothing. Nothing at all.

There were saddened, no. Distraught at Pearl's sudden disappearance. It reminds Garnet of how upset Pearl was about her mother. Every year around November, Pearl would be upset. Today, April 1st, was around Diamond's birthday. Speaking of which, they would have to contact Diamond and Aqua about Pearl's disappearance. Diamond was Pearl's noble older sister, and indeed she would be saddened that Pearl is gone. Aqua, Pearl's dragon, would be protective and search for her no matter what.

* * *

Later, Steven approaches Pearl's room, mourning about her. "I'm so sorry," he whispered softly, "So sorry." He glances at the waterfalls, wondering about it. There was something twinkling among it. He zooms over it, finding a video tape. It was titled in a sun-orange font, "Topaz's funeral." He was shocked, his eyes the size of pins. This tape was about Pearl's mother. About her mother's funeral.

He ran out of the room, clutching the tape in his chubby hands. He trotted in the living room, surprised to see Garnet and Amethyst filled with tears. "Guys...," he spoked, handing Garnet the tape, "I...I found this in Pearl's room." Garnet and Amethyst was in awe. "Steven...this about Pearl's mother." "Her...mom?" "Yes," Garnet replied, tears gushing out from her eyes, "Her mother died while saving Pearl from Obsidian." "What are we waiting for? Let's play it!" Amethyst barks excitedly.

Garnet stared at the tape as her thoughts rush like a river. She knows how important Topaz was to Pearl, especially back then with Rose. Rose would sometimes pray for Topaz, no matter what day it was. She tightened her grip on the tape. They had to play it, for Pearl.

She slides the tape in the VCR, and it played instantly. The scene on the T.V. changes to a funeral when it was showing. Everything was in a blue hue. The image shows Pearl as a small child, holding hands with her sister, Diamond. Diamond had her white hair pulled in a ponytail, dressed in a white dress with shoes. Her light blue skin standed our in the snowy background. Beside them was Ruby, he was in a red tuxedo, and he managed to hide his face with his palms.

In front of the grave was a man with dark blue skin and blonde hair. He was in a soldier outfit, holding his wedding ring. He was Sapphire, the king of Planet Crystal, and father to Pearl, Diamond, and Ruby.

"It was in the middle of war when Obsidian attacked," he proclaimed, "We, Rose, Topaz, and I were in a midst of the blizzard. It was freezing cold, so we had to protect my children. Of course Rose agreed, but Topaz insisted to take on Obsidian alone. Up hill, through freezing temperatures, and heavy snow. Never complaining, never _wavering_, her little finger froze to her weapon, but she had to do it her way. That moment when she foughts Obsidian defined her as the woman that she was."

He paused, closing his eyes as he let tears fall. "Pearl strolled along with her, scared of her mother's wounds. She witnessed her mother's death right before her very eyes. That's when I know she needed more protection than ever. Topaz died of being brave, of protecting her daughter. You knew her as the greatest warrior that Planet Crystal has ever known. I knew her as...," he was close to crying, glancing at his wedding ring, "..._My wife_."

That was when everyone left afterwards, but not Pearl. She stared at her mother's grave, sobbing. The grave was labled in a sky blue, "_Here lies Topaz: A friend, a warrior, and a great mother to the Crystal Gems_." Pearl hugged the grave, breaking down in a fit of cries. "M...mom...I...I love you!" She didn't notice Rose was hugging her and soothing her.

In a gentle whisper, Rose said, "You are going to be a great Gem someday, I believe it. There is beauty in everything, so don't be so down. Topaz is in a better place now, proud of your actions. Wherever she is, she'll always love you. I know it."

That was when the screen turned static, and the tape has come to a halt. Garnet takes it out, wiping her tears with her arm. She let Steven and Amethyst embrace her, and all cried together.

Garnet sighed and told the two Gems, "Don't give up. We'll find her, I...I promise." She glimpses at the picture of her, Pearl, and Amethyst.

"_I promise_."

* * *

To Be Continued

Wow, that was quite sad, wasn't it? I'm sorry to do that, but she's missing guys, you have to be upset for that! Phew, this was LONG!

Chapter 4 is where we'll have our main villain start, so let's be prepared for that, shall we?

Leave reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4: Bounty Hunter

I'm Still Standing

By Zaynah Richardson

Chapter 4 everybody! I hope I made this one as good as the last one. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: BOUNTY HUNTER**

Several weeks have passed, and the whole city of Beach City is being repaired. It will take months to repair completely, but at least its not fully demolished.

Amethyst figures she rather take a long walk to have fresh air, some time to think. The tragedy happened so quickly, so fast. One Gem member is missing, a monster ravages the town, and...she stopped. The article of a newspaper caught her eye. She picks it up and reads it in shock.

"Beach City's assassin? Pro bounty hunter Marx Clinton has assassinated over 30 citizens in the past weeks. Records have been shown he...," she gasps in horror, "...kills _Gems_."

The anger swell into her vastly. Her head pounded in her cranium and her knuckles grew pale as she clenched them. "Don't worry Pearl," she proclaimed, "Whatever that man did to you will be history. I'll AVENGE you!" She darts off to a long trail up to a mountain, where she had expected that's where Marx Clinton may be, and she was RIGHT.

Amethyst locks her eyes with this man, enraged. Marx Clinton was a 5'5' foot, thirty-two year-old man with brunette brown hair and gleaming hazel eyes. Or at least that's one of his eyes are hazel. His right eye was gray and _robotic_. So was his arm. He was draped in a black hat, a black cloak, silverish armor as shirt and pants, and platinum boots. He carries a pistol from his pocket.

"Well, hey there miss," he spoke in a sinister voice, "That's a fancy gem you got there, mind if I take it?" His voice drawled in a southern accent, but even with that accent, this man was no laughing matter. Amethyst smirks, summoning her whip. "I see, Gem assassin. But I must warn you, you hurt my friend. Now, I want REVENGE." Marx chuckled, then spiting a chunk of saliva on the ground.

"I see that, missy. But, I must ask you...whatever gave you the idea that I harm your little friend...Pearl, wasn't it?" Amethyst's dark purple pupils look as if they were about to pop out of her skull. "How...HOW DO YOU KNOW HER!?" she questioned angrily, clutching the neck of the hunter, "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS! I WON'T GIVE ANY MERCY!"

Marx baffled cruelly, searching for a gadget. "Neither...will...**I**." He launches the trigger of his ray gun, shooting Amethyst in the arm. Amethyst grits her teeth so hard they could possibly break. She HAD it with this chump.

She punches him hard in the jaw, then in the stomach. Marx grips on her arm with his robotic arm, slamming her into the sandy ground. Amethyst struggles to get back on her feet, huffing out air.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" she demanded fiercly. Marx grinned with a sly attitude. "Oh, Amethyst..." "How do you know my-" "Pearl...the graceful Gem, perhaps? Hmmm...I only saw her far off in the country, near the shore. She was unconscious, bloody, and soaking wet. Something must of hit her pretty hard to be knocked our that long."

Then, it clicked in Amethyst's head. "The serpent..." She dashes off, until Marx grabbed her leg and threw her back on the ground. "Yer' not going anywhere, Amethyst." Amethyst kicks his feet to the ground, along with a sassy smile. She grabs her whip and challenges.

"_Give me your best shot, Clinton_."

* * *

To Be Continued

Well, that was quite a chapter, wasn't it? Chapter 6 will show whatever happened to Pearl after she was pushed in the ocean. So get ready for something big!

Leave reviews at the end please!


	5. Chapter 5: Amnesia

I'm Still Standing

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 5, finally! So here it is, guys!

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: AMNESIA**

The shore had gale force winds, each pounding in one direction in its wake. The waves clashed within the sand, causing slight erosion. Pearl lays in the sand, unconscious. She was soaking wet and has blood marks on her face, arms, and legs. It seemed like forever, an eternity til she starts waking up.

She moaned, her eyes fluttering open. She felt as if her head was split wide open. Her eyes dart slowly around the beach. She heard screaming, and she ponders on who it could be. She struggled to get up, but it was no use. She was too weak to even move a muscle.

She felt something grab her forcefully, a hard grasp. She was being dragged away. Everything was _bright _to her, from being knocked out for so long. A figure came into her view, one that she can't recognize. "Listen...I am here to help you." "Who...are you?" This truly _shocked _the figure. "You...you don't know who I'm-" The black figure was being pushed down by the other. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Aggravation swayed in his voice. "You don't remember me, Pearl?" Suddenly, that made Pearl think for a while, it doesn't ring a bell to her at all. "Is...is that...my name?" "Dear GOD." The small figure spoked in a cracked tone, "She doesn't remember who she is." "Pearl." Pearl felt great tension, she couldn't take it. "I...I don't know who you are, leave me alone!"

She ran as fast as she could from those strange and bizzare people. She was so afraid, she was breathless. She wanted to escape, she wanted shelter. But most of all, she wants to remember.

To her, memory was the key to her goal. If she succeeds, then she wouldn't be stuck like this. But if she fails, she's doomed to remember.

She focused clearly at the green forest, curious to what it holds. "What majestic beauty..." She heard cracks of footsteps trail her ears. She spuns her head around. And in a split second, she dodged a laser beam. She heard tywo voices shouting off in a far distance. "I got her! I got her!" "Don't you dare, Clinton! That's my friend!"

Pearl dodged another ray, and dashes off, away. She felt that everyone was gaining on her, and she couldn't process to what doom it could be. Darkness clouded her vision, it was just as she predicted: _Nightfall_.

She trotted away, faster, faster. Her heart beating fast, rapid. A voice called to her, startling her. "Get away from me!" she barked. She was being hunted, it was horrible. It was so terrifying. She then paused and collapse on her knees, clearly exhausted from her increased fear and anxiety. She couldn't remember what really harmed her, but all she could felt was cold and pain. Her eyelids drooped, and they slowly closed. A warm presence coated her, made her comfortable. Why does that feel familar?

_She felt unconscious as lastly a voice called to her, "It's alright, everything is going to be alright."_

* * *

To Be Continued

Alright, you know the drill: Leave reviews!


	6. Chapter 6: One Year Later

I'm Still Standing

By Zaynah Richardson

Here we go! Chapter six! And this one starts one year later after the events of the tragedy! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: ONE YEAR LATER**

It has been one year ever since the tragedy that killed _millions _of citizens. Garnet was last seen taking a trip to the bowels of the _Dark Dimension_. She sent letters to Steven constantly. Amethyst was fighting the bounty hunter, Marx Clinton, for a while now. She never told anyone about what happened whenever she came encounter with him. Pearl has not been seen for the time being. Everyone forgot her disappearance except Greg. He desperately asks Steven and time again, but whenever he asks, the boy shed tears.

Beach City is now impossible to be safe. With the Gems being separated, this place was dangerous. Only Steven was their only protection. Yet, Steven had other plans today. He was going to do something he should of done a year ago. Greg watched him ride on Lion, a concern look on his face. "Are you sure you're going to be fine?" he questions him, "I can come with you of you want." Steven exhaled. "I have Diamond and Aqua to help out dad. Please, take all citizens to safety when danger happens. I promise I will be fine."

And within that, he was off in a flash. Steven figures finding Pearl would be the most difficult. But knowing her, she hasn't gone far. There's no way she could've gone far. Steven began to play a song on his MP3 and he was signing it along the way.

"_Fighting evil by Moonlight! Winning love by daylight! Never running from a real fight, she's the one named Sailor Moon! She will never turn back on her friends, she is always there to defend! She is the one who we can depend...she is the one named Sailor Moon! Fighting evil by Moonlight! Winning love by daylight! With her Sailor Scouts to help fight! She is the one named Sailor Moon_!"

He wiped tears from his face, the song reminded him of the Gems too much. It tug on his hearstrings and made him cry in sorrow. Beside him was a sympathetic Diamond riding on Aqua, Pearl's blue water dragon. "Are you okay?" she asked, "You miss them, don't you?" Steven nodded without another word. Aqua exhaled. "You'll find them," he told the young Gem, "I'm sure you will." "Th-thanks guys..."

A few hours later, they come across a huge wide ranged forest. The trees were high and gleamed with gorgeous sunlight. However, Steven was curious. The forest was quiet, awfully too quiet. The only thing that traced a sound were their footsteps.

"Its too quiet," Diamond spoke in worry. "Yeah, its-" Steven paused. He heard a rustle, then a creak from a branch. He focused clearly on it. He saw a figure shot a blade at the ground. "Hey! Stop!" he yelled to it, but the figure began scurrying like a rat.

The others rush to that person quickly, pinning him/her down. Steven moved closer, nervous to see who it was. "Who...who is it?" he demanded. An angry response from that person shocked him, "I was expecting _you _to know." Steven felt himself shake. Could it be? Diamond and Aqua had their jaws dropped in awe, they couldn't believe it either.

"Pearl!"

He zooms to her and gives her a bear hug, but when he noticed her, he noticed she felt uncomfortable, shifting. "GET BACK!" she shouts in an annoyed and frightened voice, "Don't make me _HURT _you."

Steven blinked. Pearl's voice scratched with fear, yet she tried to remain strong. Tough. But, he really couldn't figure her out. Why is she so frightened? Why is she making a threat?

He didn't take his eyes off of her. "Pearl, do you know who _I _am?" Pearl listened to his demand, and shook her head. She closed her eyes in shame as she replied, "No..., I don't even know who _I _am."

"Let's take her back home," Aqua suggested, and the others agreed. Yet, Steven decided he stayed with Lion and kept riding on him.

_He still has two more Gems to find._

* * *

To Be Continued

Yay, I finally got this finished! I had a hard time thinking of this one, but I managed! Chapter 7 will come eventually, and it will be awesome!

Leave reviews please!


	7. Chapter 7: Insanity

I'm Still Standing

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 7, sorry for the wait. Now, prepare yourselves for this chapter...it might get creepy. I hope you enjoy though!

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: INSANITY**

_Flames._

Flames bounced up and down from the range of the forest. It has became unclear with its infection of destruction spanning across the very place. Everything among the forest was in ash. There was nothing heard but _dead air_.

Steven was relived that they at least got Pearl. If they hadn't gotten her any sooner, then Pearl would've been in great danger, if she hasn't been already. Steven rides on Lion, and the both traveled in a remarkable speed. The dark land before them was horrifying. So horrifying that Steven couldn't believe he was traumatized by it.

It was like the air sucked right out of him, leaving him breathless. And the sky radiated in its own treacherous ways.

The world surrounding him was covered in so much _blood_, so much horror. It made his stomach twist, making him feel green. Sick.

He heard the shouts of anger and fury. All raged emotions clashed into one. Like that deadly sin. Spinning as the forest became nothing but a swirl. All deep and intacted. The further he went, the more he felt anxious about.

This was a place far out in the outskirts of the city he never witnessed before. It was _nothing _compared to a boneyard. It was way WORSE than that. It was like you can feel death at every corner. The whole desert/forest was too unimaginable to just see with the naked eye.

He breathed heavily. Steven wonders how far one of the Gems must of gotten far. Where they had got to was just horrible. This part of the town was just too much for him. It makes him wonder if Pearl has traveled here. It seems like she would if amnesiac, but the more obvious suggestion was just the way she looked. She attacked Steven first than rather to approach, she yelled to get back and even threatened. That may of been understandable for someone who has amnesia, but looking at her, you can see the fright reflecting off of her.

Heck, even Steven couldn't stand the sight of this. He has never experienced horror such as this. It all reminded him too much of the stories the Gems have in their handbook about the tragedies of their worlds.

As Lion moved closer to the impending doom of the wasteland, he found something. Something that surprised him. He launched out his sonic scream and the figure in front of him was knocked down. He and Steven dashes over to the figure.

Something completely shocked Steven to his very heart. The figure in front of him was covered in scratches and cuts, with dirt scattering all over her. She looked wild by her teared up clothing and wild hair. It was tangled, just like her expression. She looked...angry yet petrified. And what scared Steven the most was that she was in this place.

Steven gulped, trembling. He shaked and turned close to the woman before him, wondering the same question over and over again.

"_Amethyst...what happened to you_?"

* * *

Woah, that was dark, wasn't it? Well, its going to get darker and darker as it progresses. For it being a cute show, I for some reason likes making it dark. But dark is good, Yes?

Please leave reviews at the end and chapter 8 will come soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Darkness

I'm Still Standing

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is Chapter 8 everybody! I hope you can enjoy it!

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: DARKNESS**

Staring at the lavender Gem, Steven could already tell what Amethyst has been through is not good at all. The worst part is that ever since the Gems separated, things have gotten from bad to worse in the city of Beach City. Amethyst had a hard time to register what just happened. She takes in raspy breaths, shaking her head.

"Clinton happened," she explained, moving the dirty bangs from her hair to focus on Steven, "That little creep has destroyed the city, and he caused a blood bath in the desert. To make matters worse, he keeps speaking of the '_Dark Dimension_." Steven gulped. "Wha...what's that?" "How should I know? Garnet knows about this stuff and she's IN that dimension!" "Crap..."

The two Gems stand clear in the desert, taking a moment to breath. That is, til Amethyst speaks up again. "So...have you found Pearl yet?" Steven nodded, which made Amethyst excited. "Really? Where?" "In the forest," Steven replied, "She has lost her memory of us..." "No...," Amethyst whispered sadly, "After everything we've been through as a team. It would be painful of her to remember everything back." "Exactly. But now is not the time to worry about that, now is the time to help Garnet and stop Clinton!" "Right!" As they ran, they heard a stomp on the ground which startled them.

"I don't think so, Crystal Gems..."

"CLINTON!" Amethyst charges at Clinton, punching him in the jaw. Clinton caught her arm and slammed her into the ground. "You know what, Amethyst? I think it would be nice if you and your friends will be cyborgs such as I...-ARGH!" Amethyst kicks him in the stomach after recovering. "Oh yeah? Well, I think that's just stupid! What are you? The computer from 'I, Robot?"

Clinton smacked her in the back of her head with his claws, purple blood coating them. "I guess you can say that, robots are more superior than Gems, don't you think? Besides, you Gems _deserve _to die..." Steven grew enraged at that sentence, his shield forming at the ready.

With immense speed, he whacked Clinton in the skull with it, and punched him angrily. However, this amuses Clinton. Clinton laughs, shooting his gun arm at Steven. Steven grunts as the laser clashed within him, but he took the hit and proceeded on. He attacked Clinton fiercely with no regrets, no matter if he gets harmed in the process.

He breathed heavily, shapeshifting into a tiger. He clawed Clinton and uses his teeth to smash Clinton's machines. Amethyst uses her whip and slashes Clinton with it, leaving marks on him. Clinton submits a gun at Amethyst, shooting her with it. Amethyst cries and yelps in pain, but tried to ignore the damage. Steven stares at her with concern. "Amethyst! Are you-" "I'M FINE! JUST...GO GET...HIM!" "But-" "NOW!"

Steven rushes to Clinton, slamming his fists on the cyborg. "How DARE you hurt Amethyst! You shouldn't be hurting Gems for your entertainment!" Clinton slapped him across the face, smiling. "Oh, but Steven...its much more enjoyable that way!" "Its sick and wrong!" "Really? Well, I don't care..." He chuckled, before giving Steven a shot in the arm.

Amethyst watches Steven getting harmed. That infuriated her. She hurls right into Clinton, tackling him. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I HARMED YOUR KIND!?" And, much to her disappointment, Clinton answered, "...Like I would care."

He picks her up, and shoot his gun at Amethyst's stomach. Amethyst yells in pain, trying so hard to not retreat to her Gem to recover. She knows that Steven needs her, and that Steven would be devastated if that happened again. Instead, Amethyst blacks out from taking in so much pain.

"Amethyst!"

Steven kneels down to her and returned to his normal form. With rage, he eyed Clinton. "You are sick and a monster." Clinton grinned. "Why thank you." He then clawed Steven's face, laughing at his pain. Soon enough, Steven passed out also.

Clinton creates a swirling portal of madness and throws them in there,

"_Finally, three Gems, one to go. And it will be fun to play a game with our little friend here, Pearl..._"

* * *

To Be Continued

Woah, things are getting better and better, aren't they? Oh well, you know what to do: Leave reviews, and I will appreciate them as always!


	9. Chapter 9: Pearl's Mission

I'm Still Standing

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is Chapter 9 folks! I hope I can entertain you with it!

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE: PEARL'S MISSION**

The temple of Beach City was oddly quiet, and it seemed to make the Gems in the temple seemed curious. Even little miss Pearl. Pearl has tried so hard to remember, but it also goes blank in her head. It frustrates her. She wants to remember, she wishes to remember.

Aqua and Diamond took the time to help her, and are quite saddened that Pearl doesn't remember everything yet. But today, _everything _changed: They received a transmission from Clinton, saying he captured the Crystal Gems and that Pearl has to meet him near the downtown area. Pearl, glistening with determination, decides to go ahead, much to Aqua and Diamond's concern.

Pearl dashes through the city, fighting robots along the way. She throws a car at one, and smashes one in half with her spear at the other. She jumps from building to building, not noticing Aqua and Diamond following her along the way.

"Pearl, slow down!" Diamond yelled. "Be patient Pearl," Aqua added, "Patience is a virtue." Pearl sighed. "I know, I know, but I _have _to save them. I don't know why, but I feel like I _know _them. That they're...important to me."

Her gem glowed, shooting a beam at the droids ahead. "C'mon, we have to keep moving." As Aqua and Diamond followed, Diamond mumbled, "Even if she's amnesiac, she's still the determined sister we've known to love." "Indeed. She is determined no matter what," Aqua spoked, "Yet, I have a feeling that something's _very _wrong." "What do you mean?" "I mean, its only a matter a time until Clinton gets what he wants. As in..., he wants the Gems as cyborgs..." The next thing they know, Pearl engaged in a fight against Clinton.

Pearl was in her giant robot that she once found in her room. However, she seems to remember how to use it. She shoots missles at Clinton, but Clinton managed to dodge it. Clinton shots a rocket at her, sending her backwards. Pearl stands on him with her robot, but Clinton shot her down. Pearl smacks Clinton with her robot claw, huffing out air as she grew worked up.

Clinton was persistent. Persistent enough to get what he wants: To turn the Gems into cyborgs.

Pearl plunged Clinton right into the portal, where they have been fighting into. They both collapsed into the dark dimension. Pearl struggled to get up, but Clinton used an electrical whip to zap her. Pearl screams in pain as she was shocked, and falls down on the ground in defeat. Clinton managed to finally get what he wanted: To turn the Gems to cyborgs. HIS cyborgs.

But...that plan wouldn't go well. Garnet smacked him in the face, and at last saving the day. Or, so we predicted. Her gauntlets appeared at the ready.

_Ready to battle to the end._

* * *

To Be Continued

Woah, that was intense, wasn't it? Well, don't worry, things are getting even more intense in the next chapter and even more epic!

Please leave reviews!


	10. Chapter 10: Tragic Yet Dark

I'm Still Standing

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is Chapter ten everybody! I'm sure this chapter will be a good one to read! I hope you guys can enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN: TRAGIC YET DARK**

Garnet smacked her gauntlets at Clinton, smashing them in his face. Yet, Clinton brought her down with his own mechanical gauntlets. Both whacked each other to no end. Clinton then grew enraged. He had enough of this.

He lifts up a huge rock, throwing it towards Garnet. Garnet dodged, and, much to her dismay, it was heading straight towards Pearl and Steven. Pearl stares in shock, trying to help the boy from danger. Her hands shake as she screamed, "I...I can't help you..." Tears drip from her eyes. "I...I don't remember!" Steven looks at the situation in worry. He gulped.

"GUYS! LOOK OUT!"

Amethyst ran towards them, and tries to protect them. Steven manages to push Pearl out of the way before the boulder harmed them. Pearl gapes in complete horror.

"NO!"

The moment she saw Steven harmed: His crimson blood, scratches, and bruises looked familiar to her. Her vision _blurred _as images ran through her head. From the past and the present. All horrific ones and beautiful ones. Then, she jolts back to her senses. She remembers. She remembers everything now.

She dashes towards Steven and Amethyst. Looking at both of them stung her heart. Amethyst was clearly severely injured, yet couldn't retreat to her gem in time. Her arm was badly injured and so was her leg. The worst part was her eye. Her left eye wasn't _there _anymore. Steven had a minor injury, but he was still harmed. And that made Pearl furious.

"Aqua," she told her dragon, "Go get Clinton for me. Show him a lesson." Aqua nods in delight. "That's my girl," he said as he soars near Garnet, assisting her in the battle. Pearl and Diamond pick Amethyst and Steven up. "Diamond, help me get them to safety," Pearl ordered, "I have to work on Amethyst's injuries." "Roger," Diamond replied, glad that her sister is back to normal.

Aqua roars, breathing out water at Clinton. Garnet punches Clinton, delivering a nasty attack in the back and stomach. Clinton grits his teeth as he shouts, "Go ahead, kill me. At least I got my wish...Amethyst is going to be cyborg." That sentence hits their chests hard. "LIAR!" Garnet yelled as she punched Clinton in the chest. Aqua rips Clinton apart with his teeth, quite enough to let him stop breathing.

The two walks towards Diamond, Pearl, and the rest. They stare in awe of Steven and Amethyst's conditions. Pearl had her hand over her mouth as tears began to spread. She picks up Amethyst and looks up to Garnet and Aqua.

"What is it Pearl?" Aqua questioned in concern. "Yes," Garnet added, "You can tell us what's wrong." Pearl brought herself to tears as she speaks, "Garnet, remember when Clinton wants us to be cyborgs?" "Yes." Pearl takes a stare at Amethyst, sobbing.

"_Amethyst is going to be a cyborg_..."

* * *

To Be Continued

Now you understand why I name the title of that chapter, yes? Anyway, yeah, Amethyst is going to be a cyborg afterall. At least she'll be happy with that and look cool.

Please leave reviews!


	11. Chapter 11: Cyborg Amethyst

I'm Still Standing

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is Chapter eleven, the last chapter of this action packed, epic story! But I'm sure you'll love the newest story!

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: CYBORG AMETHYST**

Amethyst felt a sting as she opens her eyes. She felt intense pain in her left eye, left arm, and right leg. She stares at Pearl beside her, who was holding a wrench in her hand. "Pearl? What's going on?" she questioned the calm Gem, who seemed not so calm at the moment. Pearl holds up a mirror in front of Amethyst, trying to hold back tears. "Take...a look...," she answered through raspy breaths.

Amethyst stares at herself in the mirror, quite amazed by her appearance. Her left arm and right leg was all mechanical with wires circling it. Her left eye beamed red with metal encasing it. Her one eye widened at this.

"I...I am a cyborg," she muttered through Pearl's whine. She holds Pearl's hand, trying to assure her she's alright. "I'm alright Pearl, you did wonderful on me, miss mechanic." Pearl sighs. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry! I...I didn't know what to do, I couldn't leave you like-" The door opened, revealing the others.

Garnet and Steven glances at Amethyst in concern, but they know she was going to be alright. However, Steven is pumped that Amethyst is a cyborg. "Hey Amethyst! You look awesome that way!" Amethyst beams up a smile. "Thanks Steve-O! I might as well test it out!"

Amethyst stands up and her right leg ejects fire, showing that she can fly. Her left arm forms into a cannon, shooting a bullet, and her left eye shoots a few lasers. She lands on the ground, delighted with herself. "I look awesome! Look at me! I can take down a guy two times my size!"

Though the others seemed happy, Pearl was mostly worried of Amethyst. "Oh gosh...I...I hope I repaired her right. I...I hope I-" Aqua placed a hand on her shoulder, speaking, "You did just fine, honey." "But what about Amethyst?" "She'll be okay." "Are you sure?"

They glanced at Amethyst one more time, seeing how excited she is.

_Garnet concludes this with a small smile, "I'm sure she;ll be just fine."_

-**END**-

* * *

Aww yeah! This story is completed! Yay! And I am going to start a new story called, "_Ruby's Return: The Sequel To Ruby's Vengeance_." Yep, you heard right: I'm doing a sequel to it! And I'm planning it to be LONG!

Anyway, leave reviews and put your opinions about this story! Peace and love everybody.


End file.
